mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hina Kagiyama
280px |Caption = Artwork from |Creator = Minoo Ricepigeon Mikoshi Nyuudo |Downloadlink = Minoo's version Ricepigeon's version Mikoshi Nyuudo's version |Origin = Touhou Project}} This article is about the character from ''Touhou Project. For the character from DoDonPachi, see Hina.'' Hina Kagiyama is the goddess of misfortune from Touhou Project. She first appeared as the Stage 2 boss in Mountain of Faith. Hina is the leader of the nagashi-bina doll army. Her job is to gather misfortune from humans, which she stores inside herself to prevent it from affecting others. Hina often uses her nagashi-bina in order to accomplish this, as humans often use them to place their misfortune in before sending them down the river. Staying within close proximity to her, however, can inadvertently cause a person to become affected by the various curses stored in her body. During the events of Mountain of Faith, Hina attempts to scare away from the Youkai Mountain for their own safety. Despite Hina's good intentions, the heroine isn't too happy with her interference. In M.U.G.E.N, Hina has been made by Minoo, RicePigeon and Mikoshi Nyuudo. RicePigeon's version This version plays like a traditional fighter. She is a 3 button fighter with , , and and has a power charge that can be done with . Hina also has a curse gauge that fills up when performing certain attacks, allowing her to hold a maximum of 3 curses. Curses will enhance the properties of Hina's specials and supers. Unless otherwise stated, each special only uses a curse if Hina has any. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' , , or |During any special attack when making contact Adds 1 curse|}} |Adds one curse|}} | Uses all curses and 100 Power for each curse Damage increases with each curse|}} }} or }} | on move contact to gain 1 curse *With 1 curse - gains 2 *With 2 curses - gains 4 *With 3 curses - gains 4 |}} }} | on move contact to gain 1 curse Uses 1 curse and 500 Power *With 1 curse - gains 2 *With 2 curses - gains 4 *With 3 curses - gains 4 |}} + or + | on move contact to gain 1 curse Uses 1 curse *With 1 curse - 25% guard break chance *With 2 curses - 50% guard break chance *With 3 curses - |}} + | on move contact to gain 1 curse Uses 1 curse and 500 Power *With 1 curse - 25% guard break chance *With 2 curses - 50% guard break chance *With 3 curses - |}} or | Drains opponents health on hit, damage increased for each curse * version - adds 0.8 curses * version - adds 1.2 curses|}} | Drains opponents health on hit, damage increased for each curse Adds 1.6 curses Uses 500 Power|}} or | *With 1 curse - +4 damage per doll (total +16) *With 2 curses - +8 damage per doll (total +32) *With 3 curses - +12 damage per doll (total +48)|}} | Uses 500 Power Allows for additional attack with during normals *With 1 curse - +4 damage per doll (total +16) *With 2 curses - +8 damage per doll (total +32) *With 3 curses - +12 damage per doll (total +48)|}} 'Hypers' |Gains infinite 3 curses for set amount of time Duration increases with each curse Uses all curses and 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1 curse and 1000 Power Requires spellcard selected *With 1 curse - 16% guard break chance on first hit *With 2 curses - 32% guard break chance on first hit *With 3 curses - 48% guard break chance on first hit|}} | Uses 1 curse and 1000 Power Requires spellcard selected *With 1 curse - Water level and damage increases *With 2 or 3 curses - Water level and damage increases, can hit airborne opponents|}} | Uses 1000 Power Requires spellcard selected|}} | Uses 1 curse and 2000 Power Requires spellcard selected *With 0 curses - 50/50 split between sum of Hina and opponent's life *With 1 curse - 58/42 split between sum of Hina and opponent's life *With 2 curses - 66/33 split between sum of Hina and opponent's life *With 3 curses - 75/25 split between sum of Hina and opponent's life|}} | Uses 1 curse and 2000 Power Requires spellcard selected *With 1 curse - Number of hits +2 *With 2 curses - Number of hits +4 *With 3 curses - Number of hits +6|}} | Uses 1 curse and 2000 Power Requires spellcard selected Bullet pattern dependent on number of curses and Hina's Life|}} | Uses 1 curse and 3000 Power Requires spellcard selected. *With 1 curse - Number of hits +2 *With 2 curses - Number of hits +4 *With 3 curses - Number of hits +6|}} | Uses 1 curse and 3000 Power Requires spellcard selected *With 1 curse - Number of dolls +2 *With 2 curses - Number of dolls +4 *With 3 curses - Number of dolls +6|}} | Uses 1 curse and 3000 Power Requires spellcard selected *With 1 curse - Damage +33 *With 2 curses - Damage +66 *With 3 curses - Damage +100|}} Mikoshi Nyuudo's version When playing as Hina, a secondary power bar is displayed at the bottom of the screen which behaves uniquely, to go with her primary gimmick: This power meter is used for powerful special attacks that are not supers, as well as powering up her other attacks with additional strikes and effects. Initially, it is empty and does not fill itself automatically, but she can convert her normal power into charge for this meter, and can also fill it up via a very close-range ability that must be performed on her opponent. As long as there is any charge in the secondary power meter, it will slowly replenish over time, but if it is empty, it will remain so until it is refilled via either converting normal power into it or the aforementioned close-range attack. The second meter will also charge if the normal power meter is full. A notable disadvantage is that using the close-range ability to charge up the second meter will give a large amount of power to the opponent, making it a risky tactic to use it excessively. Hina's A.I. is weak, and spends most of the time charging up their Power. 'Stats' Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Project Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Females Category:Humanoids Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:2000's Characters